Treasure Map - Shanks
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Shanks Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Dracule Mihawk Master Swordsman 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Portgas D. Ace Spade Pirates *Higuma Leader of the Mountain Bandits 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Shiki Legendary Pirate *Whitebeard Voiceless Rage *Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs *Higuma Wanted Man 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Soul King Brook Soul's Special Live Performance *Big Mom Emperor *Monkey D. Luffy Song of the Island *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Nefeltari Vivi A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Pirate Queen *Portgas D. Ace A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: High Seas' Pirate 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom's Savior *Charlotte Katakuri Big Mom Pirates Sweet 3 *Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential *Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis *General Smoothie Big Mom Pirates *Daifuku Third Son of the Charlotte Family *General Cracker Big Mom Pirates *Perospero Eldest Son of the Charlotte Family *Sanji First Class Cook in Shining Armor *Roronoa Zoro Three-Sword Style Swordsman in Chainmail *Nefeltari Vivi Princess Coming of Age *Duke Dogstorm Mokomo Dukedom *Pound Father of Lola and Chiffon *Kingbaum *Charlotte Daifuku Puff-Puff Fruit Lampman *Helmeppo, Friend to Courage Navy HQ Sergeant *Izo Whitebeard's Sixteenth Division Commander *Sugar Trebol Army Leader *Koala Revolutionary and Fish-Man Karate Assistant *Nico Robin Cien Fleurs Wing: Flower *Ghost Princess Perona Ruins of the Muggy Kingdom *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Bazooka: Supremacy *Devil Oars Reborn Legend *Calico Yorki *Charlotte Brulee Brulee’s Forces *Giolla Trebol Army *Wanda: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *Sai 13th Leader of the Happosui Army *Haruta Whitebeard's Twelfth Division Commander *Makino Tavern Proprietor *Shiki the Golden Lion Golden Lion Pirates *Bamboo Demon Vergo Top Donquixote Family Officer *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Akainu Magma Man *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom *Kizaru: Man of Light *Charlotte Opera Big Mom Pirates *Treetop Pedro Mokomo Dukedom *Dark King Rayleigh Master of Haki *Lucy Corrida Coliseum C-Block Up-and-Comer *Raizo of the Mist Wano Country Ninja *Jesus Burgess Blackbeard Pirates *Musshuru Poison Spore Human *Flower Sword Vista Whitebeard Fifth Division Commander *Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo On-Air Pirates Captain *Rebecca Coliseum Sword Fighter *Mansherry Princess of Tontatta Kingdom *Prisoner: Buggy The Clown Prison Break Alliance *Fossa Whitebeard's Fifteenth Division Commander *Sir Crocodile General of Sand *Jack Emperor Kaido’s Right-Hand Man *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior *Shirahoshi Midsummer Mermaid *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom’s Dogstorm Musketeers Captain *Ganfor Return to Grace Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Lucky Roux *Preventivo: aumenta la DEF per 2 turni e trasforma le tue slot in G BLOCK BOMB *Dopo ogni turno, evoca mob VS Yasopp *Preventivo: cambia tutte le tue slot in EMPTY, e riduce il tuo ATK e paralizza l'equipaggio per 3 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: attacca per 2x il suo ATK VS Ace *Preventivo: aumenta la sua DEF con uno scudo arcobaleno e rende gli slot STRDEXQCK TND contate come sfavorevoli per 3 turni, ed è immune al ritardo e al veleno per 9 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: Attacca per 2x il suo ATK e si arrabbia per 4 turni VS Mihawk *Preventivo: silenzia il capitano e il capitano amico per 4 turni ciascuno, riavvolge i tuoi special di 1 turno e riduce i tuoi HP del 50% *Dopo la sconfitta: ritorna al 25% di HP e ha Resilence per 1 turno VS Beckman *Round 6: Preventivo: riduce il tuo ATK per 4 turni, incatena gli special dei tuoi sub per 3 turni e infligge 4000 danni alla fine del turno per 99 turni *Round 7: **Preventivo: Paralizza il tuo equipaggio per 3 turni, ha 99 turni di immunità, riduce il moltiplicatore della catena per 6 turni e cambia tutti i tuoi slot in sfavorevoli **Interruzione: incatena i tuoi slot per 20 turni quando usi uno slot che cambia special **Inferiore al 50% di HP: fa irruzione per 5 turni e silenzia il capitano e il capitano amico per 7 turni **Inferiore al 20% di HP: Infligge 50.000 danni VS Shanks *Preventivo: Riavvolge gli special del capitano e dell'amico Capitano per 2 turni e paralizza il tuo equipaggio per 3 turni *Dopo 2 turni: guadagna immunità per 99 turni e rende gli slot STRDEXQCK conteggiati sfavorevoli per 6 turni *Dopo la sconfitta: ritorna al 25% di HP, aumenta il suo ATK e guadagna Resilence per 5 turni ciascuno Categoria:Treasure Map